Sex Ed Starts Now
by SmallPinkStar
Summary: A sequel to "It All Started With A Cherry". They weren't going to be expelled.. great! But on a condition that might change their thoughts about each other big time. Tokiya x Otoya. Rated M for a reason.


"_Miiiistttterrrr Iiiiichiiiinooooseeeee... shaaaallll beeee... a teeeeeacchhhheer in seeeexuuuuual iiiinterrrrcouuurseee..."_

A day before the big day where Tokiya Ichinose and Otoya Ittoki had to make their BL CD, Shining Saotome had called them to his office to explain how they were going to do it. Since the red head didn't know anything about sexual intercourse, his roommate would be his teacher in it, explaining it bit by bit as they.. well, _do it_. They still didn't like the condition of this, but if they didn't do it, they would be expelled. Hopefully it would be a short and not long, but since it would be a _tutoring session_, it would most likely be long.

Otoya was dressed in his usual school uniform; white polo with red trip, green plaid pants, and his red sweatband on his wrist. He was waiting for Tokiya to get back from classes so they could actually do the BL CD. He felt a little uncomfortable doing something like _sex _with his roommate, but hopefully he'd be fine. But he knew that Tokiya didn't like the idea one bit. He was HAYATO, he shouldn't have to have sex with a guy! He could get girls!

The door opened and the red head looked over from his bed. The dark haired male was dressed in some sort of outfit that made him look like a teacher. He even had glasses on and some sort of thing in his hands that looked leathery. Otoya's breath got caught in his throat and his cheeks went red, he let out a shaky breath and opened his mouth to speak.

"Tokiya.. may.. maybe we shouldn't do this.."

"Smartest thing I ever heard come out of your mouth."

"A-ah..." stammered out the red head and looked away. He can feel his bed get a bit low, which meant Tokiya sat down on the bed. "I.. I'll try to get the headmaster to allow you to continue your classes here.. You're HAYATO, you don't have to-"

Red eyes went wide as a pair of lips were on his. He didn't know Tokiya wanted to! Well, no, he didn't want to, but he wasn't going to allow the headmaster expel the idiot and make Haruka Nanami upset. Tokiya knew all sorts of emotions, and love is one of the emotions his roommate and Haruka had for each other. They just couldn't say anything like that otherwise they'd be expelled.

Lips parted and a soft moan filled the room. It was muffled due to the kiss. Tongues rubbed up against each other and the younger male of the two was laid down on the bed, but he didn't notice this. He was feeling.. well, like that one song said. _Kiss me until I'm drunk_. Was this what being drunk felt like? He would never know.

"Ha..." Otoya panted out when they pulled away. Greenish-blue eyes stared into his red ones. "To..tokiya..."

"It's _Mister Ichinose _for now, Ittoki."

"..O-okay."

Why was Tokiya acting like this? Why was he acting like it didn't bother him? Did he only want to make Haruka happy by doing this condition so Otoya wasn't expelled? Or was it because he actually had feelings for the boy? Who knows, we don't have time for twenty questions when there's two hot males in a bed.

The red head let out a few small sounds when lips touched his neck. His polo was unbuttoned, leaving more skin exposed and ready to touch and kiss. And that is what the other did. Tokiya touched, kissed, and accidentally marked his flesh. Otoya let out a small squeak when his neck was bit lightly and put his hands on the others wrists to stop him from taking his polo off.

"To- _Mister Ichinose_.." he started, cheeks as red as his hair. "I...I'm nervous... and curious..."

"Curiosity killed the cat, Ittoki." Tokiya claimed and batted his hands aside, starting to pull the polo off of him.

"W-WAIT!"

"..What?"

"I said...w-wait.." Otoya said, gulping. "Why... why are you giving in like this?"

"That's none of your concern." replied the other. "Let's just-"

"No, Tokiya!" he shouted, frowning. "I want to know.. you're not the Tokiya I know.. you wouldn't give in so eas- OW!"

"I told you it's Mister Ichinose." stated Tokiya, withdrawing his leather tool – which was a leather riding crop – from where he hit the male. "Now it's none of your concern why I'm giving in."

"But-"

"Do I have to gag you?"

"..I'll be quiet."

Who knew that Tokiya was such a sadist? He wasn't. But he was told to not act like his normal self so the BL CD would get more buyers. More fans would like a sadistic person. Abusing and becoming aroused from abusing the other. When he told Ren about this, the bastard told him that "Ikki wouldn't like that." but did he have a choice? He had to act this way, otherwise the news of HAYATO kissing another male would be going around town like a wildfire. Yes, the great Tokiya was blackmailed by the headmaster himself.

Otoya squirmed underneath his roommate, letting out sounds of pleasure as his torso was touched. His nipples were being teased and pinched lightly by the others fingers. It felt good, but the pinching was painful. He let out a gasp when his nipples were kissed lightly and squirmed more. He didn't want this! But it felt so good.. and his pants were getting tighter by the second.

"Toki.. _Mister Ichinose_!" he shouted. "Stop!"

"Are you ordering your teacher around?" questioned Tokiya, thumbs on the waistband of the trousers Otoya was wearing. "Why should I stop?"

"You.. you're acting like you are enjoying this.."

"And?"

"The Toki.. the _Mister Ichinose_ I know wouldn't enjoy something like this."

"And?"

"Let's just stop, okay!"

Tokiya didn't like this, it was true. He was only doing it so people wouldn't know he kissed another male. But wouldn't that be better than having a BL CD going about everywhere? He let out a sigh and got off of the red head, taking the glasses off his eyes. He didn't want to do this. Taking Otoya's virginity? He knew that his roommate didn't know anything about sex yet, but fucking him just to show him. God.

"What has gotten into you, Tokiya?" said roommate questioned, a little afraid that he'd get whacked with the leather object the other still had in his grasp. "This isn't like you. You're always so cold."

"I only agreed to it because the thought of getting expelled from kissing you made me wonder."

"Wonder about what?"

"You ask too many questions."

"_Tokiya_~" he whined, frowning. "Come on, tell me!"

"No."

"Hmph.. at least you are back to your old self."

Tokiya hid a small smile. He couldn't believe himself. So out of character.. falling for blackmail for that! Who cares if it gets out that HAYATO kissed another guy? At least it's not having sex with another male. Come to think of it, they were both being recorded still.. _shit_. Should they continue? They were both painfully aroused.. but neither of them would want to do so.

"Mm.." Otoya silently moaned out, cheeks flushed. "Mi.. mister Ichinose?"

"..What?"

"C-can y-you help me.. solve this... problem?" stammered out the red head, simply pointing to his crotch.

"Can't you take care of it by yourself?"

"I... well.. I don't... know.. how.."

Tokiya sighed and put the glasses he had on the floor. He pushed the red head back a little – lightly – and started to undo the zipper and button on the plaid trousers. Otoya let out a slight gasp when his member was free from his tight pants, but he still wasn't satisfied. He allowed the dark haired male to slip off his pants and boxers, but only to his knees. He let out a small noise and jerked his hips upward when a hand was wrapped around his hard on. It moved up and down slowly, causing the male to moan. God, it felt good. But how did his roommate know how to do this? Now wasn't the time for questions.

"Nn.. _ahhh_..."

It felt so good. The hand moved faster and faster, and the fast movement his thumb did when it was ran over the tip that had pre-cum coming out of it. He let gasps and moans of pleasure, his hips jerking up slightly when his member was slightly squeezed. It felt so- _oh god_. The red head let out a loud moan when his member was engulfed in heat, which meant that Tokiya was giving him head. _God damn it_!

He let out whimpers now. He wanted more, he did.. but he wasn't going to say that he did. This was just so wrong! Giving into sex like this. Being recorded, too.. now a bunch of people will know how they moan and what sounds they make during sex. So... just... so.. UGH.

"T.. tokiya!" moaned out Otoya. Oops, he said his name by accident when he released his white hot, milky liquid into the others mouth. "ah... ha... haa.."

"Do I have to hit you again for not saying Mister Ichinose?" warned Tokiya, causing his "student" to jump and shake his head. "Fine, I won't, unless you can't get rid of my problem."

"..your problem?" he questioned and looked down at the others crotch. "O-oh..."

What was he saying? Otoya didn't know how to do anything like that! He didn't even know what kissing was. God, this boy was fucking innocent! Tokiya felt his trousers being pulled off and then his boxers. His shirt was still on, but his lower body was bare. He slipped his shirt off, leaving both males bare naked. The red heads member was half relieved, and the dark haired males was standing up straight, stiff.

"Ittoki, you don't-" he started but then let out a sound when his member was engulfed in heat. "-have to.. _oh god_."

Okay, maybe he _did _make a good teacher. Or... Otoya practiced for this moment. Preparation happened in all sorts of ways. Tokiya covered his mouth, trying his best to keep his moans muffled. But no one could keep moans muffled when someone gave pleasure like that. The male let out a gasp and ran his hands through red locks, letting out moans. Was he going to release soon? God, he hoped not. That would not be good for him to-

"Ittoki.. Ittoki.. OTOYA!" moaned out Tokiya, releasing into the other awaiting mouth. When he pulled away to swallow, the male bonked his "student" on the head. "I thought you had no experience."

"Wh-when I had to prepare.. I.. I thought I would... pr-prepare myself with a popsicle... or somethin'..." stammered out Otoya, cheeks red. "A-are you mad?"

"..No.. I'm pleased."

"R-really?"

"A-ah.."

"That makes me happy!"

"Huh?" questioned the dark haired male, blinking and raising an eyebrow. "Happy how?"

"W-well.." started the red head, giving him a flustered smile. "I practiced with a popsicle and I kept gagging when I tried to shove it down my throat, so.."

"...you are an idiot."

"Tokiya! That's- _oohhh_."

"That shut you up."

The guitarist huffed and arched his back slightly. What made him shut up? Fingers in his rear end. When did they get lubricated? While the blow job was being given. But now wasn't time for questions or talking. Who needs it when two hot guys are about to have sex?

The preparation was done before you knew it. Legs were over shoulders, the tip of a hardened member pressed up against an entrance. Then... yells, moans, shouts... all of those filled the room. Damn, Tokiya was _rough_! Especially to his students. But it felt so good. Otoya let out a loud moan when something was hit. And what was it? Well fangirls, if you have read yaoi thousands of times, you should know that his prostate was just rammed into.

"_AH_! Tokiya!" moaned the red head, bucking his hips and nearly begging for more. "Har... harder!"

_'Did he just... no._' thought Tokiya and went harder, causing louder sounds to escape the others lips. "Nnngh.."

The sounds Otoya was making sounded like fucking _music_. Loud moans, low mewls, harsh panting.. but he wasn't the only one making music, oh no. Tokiya was making it, too. He grunted and groaned in pleasure, the heat and tightness of the other overwhelming him. He felt like he was going to release any minute! He pulled the red head up and kissed him deeply, still thrusting in and out of him at a fast and hard pace. With a gasp, they pulled apart and...

"Tokiya!"

"Otoya!"

...came. Otoya became tighter than normal, Tokiya let out a groan when he felt the tightness around his member. After all the hotness, they pulled away, panting, and cheeks flushed. It felt good.. but they would never do it again.

"Uhm.. Tokiya..?"

"Hm..?"

"I'm all.. sweaty and sticky.."

"So am I..."

"Can we take a shower together?"

...or would they do it again?

* * *

**...what the heck did I just type. Dear lord.**

**Out of character, sadistic Tokiya... innocent little Otoya. Someone shoot me. **

**This was a sequel to a previous story I wrote called "It All Started With A Cherry". Tokiya and Otoya got caught kissing, but did they get expelled? Nope. On one condition, they had to make a BL CD. This... is what would be on said CD.**

**I do not own Tokiya, Otoya, or UtaPri. Nor do I own any other characters that were mentioned in this fanfiction.**

**It took me a while to type this out. I don't rush smut like this. I tried to be as detailed as possible, so let your fangirl minds run wild and don't blame me if you die from hotness.**

**Review please! Constructive criticism allowed!**


End file.
